Why Passionate Fire is So Dangerous And a new war
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Seamus Finnegan and Louisa Potter  my own original creation, Harry's twin sister  are celebrating their first anniversary one night in Forks Washington when a tragedy occurs...what happens and will the couple survive this and more?


WHY PASSIONATE FIRE IS SO DANGEROUS AND A NEW WAR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Harry Potter_ (belongs to JK Rowling and Warmer Brothers) or _Twilight_ (belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Summitt Entertainment). And if I mention anything else in this story that doesn't belong to me, I'll let you know with an A/N (author's note to newbies).

PLOT: Seamus Finnegan and Louisa Potter (my own original creation, Harry's twin sister) are celebrating their first anniversary one night in Forks Washington when a tragedy occurs...what happens and will the couple survive this and more? Just so you know, this story is completely AU. Read and review, please!

WHY PASSIONATE FIRE IS SO DANGEROUS AND A NEW WAR

As the dim glow of the fire in our small cottage continued to slowly fade, I heard a knock on the door. I wondered who it could be at this late hour, then I remembered that Seamus had forgotten his house key when he left for work this morning. "Shay, love, you forgot your key again?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I'm so late...Jasper needed the report like yesterday and I had to stay late because apparently I did it all wrong..." Seamus said as I let him in and took his coat.

Jasper Hale was not known for being kind to his employees at the Hale and Jenks law firm in Port Angeles. It was the only place that Seamus could get a job and the only profession that he knew well enough. His dad had been a lawyer in Ireland and had taught him what a paralegal did, and his small amount of training and great memory of what to do earned him a place on Jasper's team.

He then held up a bag that looked like take-out. "Your first anniversary present from me."

Chinese take-out? Oh, well...poor guy probably forgot, until today, when our anniversary was! Well, I couldn't blame him, really, he's been working so hard at Hale and Jenks that I would've been even more surprised that he _had_ remembered our anniversary.

After dinner, Seamus led me into our bedroom where he told me that he would change into something a bit more comfortable than a suit. And _boy_ did he mean _comfortable_! He came back into the bedroom clad in only a pair of underpants. And I saw a _huge_ bulge in the area where I knew his crotch to be.

It turned out that Seamus had definitely planned for our anniversary evening due to the amazing first-time sex that we engaged in. It was beautiful and wonderful. We made love twice therafter, and each time was as wonderful as the first time.

When I awoke the next morning, I didn't see Seamus, but saw a note written in handsome cursive (who knew the guy had beautiful handwriting):

Dearest Louisa,

Baby, I'm so sorry for the whole cliche sex-and-run situation I created, but I honestly had no choice. Jasper called me at midnight, just an hour after we went to sleep and told me he needed me at 4am. I am _so_ terribly sorry for this. I promise, sincerely promise, that I will make it up to you tonight, love. See you then, sweetheart!

Love, love, love,

Seamus Shithead Finnegan

I laughed at the note. I honestly was not mad at Seamus. He was not to blame, I knew. Jasper was the one to be super-pissed at. I broke out my cell phone and hurriedly texted to Seamus:

Morning, love. Not mad at u. Mad at Jazz. See u tonight, baby.

Then I went about my day, which was simple enough. I had breakfast, swept and vacuumed the house, then had lunch and watched TV until an unusual event broke through the normal monotony of my day:

The doorbell rang.

I answered it and saw the police chief, Charlie Swan, at the door. He looked pale and sorrowful. I wondered what made him look like that. Then I wondered no more.

"Louisa Potter?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yes, Chief?" I replied, beginning to feel scared.

"Did you own a Range Rover with your boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan?"

"Yes..."

"Louisa, miss, I am very sorry to tell you that the Range Rover and your boyfriend were found at the river."

I gasped in shock and pain. It couldn't be true...not my Shay! He couldn't be dead!

I collasped in my front hall chair and began to cry as my phone rang and beeped.

As soon as Chief Swan apologized again and I closed the door with tears streaming down my face, I glanced down to see who called and texted me. It was Seamus. I knew he couldn't have died! Chief Swan is a liar.

The text read: Thanks, love. Mad myself at Hale. Who does that inhuman looking man think he is? In charge? No, Jenks-

The text ended there. He must've hit send by accident before he crashed. So it wasn't proof that he didn't die, but he's my soul mate, so I'd have known if he had died if I had felt pain anywhere within my body.

* * *

><p>A few days later, my cell phone rang out Taylor Swift's "Love Story" (AN: not mine, either, Taylor Swift's and he recording studio's). I answered immediately. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, sweetheart." It was a familiar voice, yet I almost didn't recognize it, it sounded so different.

"Seamus? Where the hell have you been? I heard that you crashed you prized Rover and you told me that you hate Jasper..."

"Hey, hey, hey...calm down, baby. I know it's been hard the past few days, but I'm here now. I'm at Jasper's-"

"WHAT?"

"-because he invited me over and explained why he was so inhuman looking and what he was and what I could become...I was badly injured with a broken everywhere, so Carlisle Cullen, his...dad, for lack of better terminology...fixed me."

"How? How'd he fix you...with magic? You shouldn't have been healed that fast..."

"I can't explain it over the phone. Look, meet me outside in ten minutes, and I'll show you what happened to me. See you later, love."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later...<p>

Seamus Finnegan stood at the front gate of our house looking inhumanly hot himself. And shiny, too, for lack of better words. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, dress shoes, and a black dress shirt. The pale-ness of his skin was a stark contrast to his black clothing.

I started to approach him slowly, because I knew what the pale skin and his shininess indicated...

My.

Boyfriend.

Is.

A.

VAMPIRE!

I felt tears drip down my face as steadily as a waterfall as the realization that we never could be together again began to sink itself deep within my soul. But, as soon as I was close enough to Seamus, I felt him grip my arms tightly, and the last thing I saw before "flames" began to obscure my vision was his inhuman grin...

* * *

><p>48 hours later...<p>

So much pain...

So much terror that I would die as my life flashed quickly as a slideshow before my eyes...

The fire had begun in the nape of my neck, and I had felt pricks of flames beginning to devour me at my ankles and wrists. I felt as if I were either slowly burning to death or boiling in a huge pot of water. It felt more like the first option.

The flames slowly began to die at my toes, then my legs and pelvis began to feel stronger. My stomach no longer seemed to exist...my chest and arms felt as if they could lift the heaviest giant into the air. Last to leave the fiery clutches of the venom that had so consumed me was my heart which steadily beat faster and faster until it suddenly stopped beating.

When I opened my eyes, the first person I saw was Seamus, whom I hissed at fiercely. He seemed to realize I was pissed at what he had done to me, and wisely chose not to approach me until I gave the okay. Then I asked the dumbest question that I knew he knew that I knew the answer to:

"What the hell have you done to me, Finnegan?" I growled out the words to show him how nasty I was feeling.

He replied so quickly I could've had whiplash were I still himan (thank you, Seamus, for that!): "You're a vampire, love. I'm so sorry about the suddenness of your transformation, but you needed to be changed quickly."

"Why?" I asked. I was calming down and sensed that this may not be a good time to be angry. Apparently, Seamus knew something that was amiss, and I wanted to know what it was, so I calmed down.

"Um...I don't know how to tell you this...but Alice can see the future. I know we were told that divination is not a perfect way to foresee the future, but I've been told Alice's visions are about as accurate as you can get. She saw that we will face tough times in the future. As in, Voldemort-was-resurrected-and-is-extremely-pissed-at-the-entire-wizarding-world tough."

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!" I said. "Are you saying...Harry's in trouble...unless we change him into a vampire fast?"

"Yep...we've got to go back to London and get started as fast as we can. However, according to Jasper, we're to "young" for that. We have to wait until we're older..."

"What the hell does that mean, Shay?"

"It means, were newborn vampires, and we have to wait a few months before we can even try to hunt your brother and the Weasleys and Hermione and change them."

"How long did Jasper suggest?"

"Three months."

"Okay." Then I had a sudden thought that had nothing whatsoever to do with what was happening. "Shay...do I look all right?"

"Why do you ask, darling?"

"When I was...changing...I felt nothing but fire burning through my soul, so I was wondering if maybe I was not alive...but dead...and when I awoke, I wondered if I looked burnt at all. I don't feel any different except for the never ending burn in my throat...so do I look okay?"

"You don't look just plain okay, you look beautiful!"

"You're saying that just because you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Alice, is there a mirror my love can look through?"

Alice replied, "Come over here, Louisa, and you'll se that your boyfriend doesn't lie."

So I did as she had asked, and gasped at the sight before me. The woman staring back at me had a pearly white skin tone, extraordinarily good looks, and fire-engine-red eyes like Seamus's. I felt like this woman staring at me was most definitely not me. I still felt human...not like...NO EFFING WAY...I'M A VAMPIRE!

"Shay..." I said in a small voice. "Although I'm changed, do you still love me?"

"Of course, love. That's never changed and it never will."

"Can you prove that?"

"Of course, come on, love, I'll take you outside where it will be more private."

"Why don't you try our cottage, it's more private than out in the open. Here are the keys, and just make sure to change the sheets when you leave, okay?" a new voice said.

"Really, thanks, Edward!" Seamus said.

* * *

><p>3 MONTHS LATER:<p>

My brother, Harry, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger have all, by now, been changed to vampires by the Cullens as soon as Seamus and I could pry each other away from Edward and his wife's bed. Which, by the way, has been very much used for 15 hours straight...and Seamus is still standing at attention!

Yeah...I've never been so openly crass before, but I'm not new at it...Seamus is to be thanked for opening my mind to the world of lovemaking and sex for the past three months.

Another thing that Seamus opened the door to for me was the Cullen's diet. It is highly unusual for a coven of vampires to be so kindhearted, selfless, and loving toward one another. But the diet of animal blood was what made them seem so human. See, I always thought that for vampires, drinking human bllod made them still seem human, and the rare animal-blood-drinker seemed like an animal. That theory was proven wrong to me.

Also, I made fast friends with my new family: Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie. My favorites were exactly Seamus's: Alice, Edward, Carlisle & Esme, and Emmett. I still had to steel myself around Jasper, and Rosalie made me nervous.

As for Seamus...he and I have been married for a month now, and it is no different from our lives before. We still had amazing sex (crass again, I know, and I don't honestly believe that the sex will ever cease to be amazing!), and my love for him grew stronger every day.

Now...we are all sitting in the Cullens' living room where we all sat and are discussing strategy for the upcoming battle in three months. See, Alice has seen that Voldemort is planning to convert all of his Death Eaters who are still alive into vampires, seek the approval of the Volturi to go ahead with his plan, then he would invade our old school again.

I had already written to Professor McGonagall what had happened to us here and what we were doing to prepare for the next attack. She had written back to let us know that she and Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn give their approval to being converted as soon as we were ready. Voldemort's list of Death Eater Vampires was long, apparently, according to Alice: Mulciber, McNair, the Malfoys, Goyle, Crabbe (the parents, not the sons, one of who is dead), etcetera.

I stared around at the family I had grown to really like, and stared at the range of color: Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Ginny all had fire-engine-red eyes still; Seamus and I had gold eyes just like the elder Cullens. I knew that we were all going to fight, and I also knew there was no way we could exclude the more vulnerable daughter of Edward and Bella, and her boyfriend/family best friend Jacob Black and his pack of wolf brothers.

The strategy was this: Jasper and Emmett would teach us battle strategy, and Jacob and his pack would train everyone else in wolf battle strategy. No human being was safe, but if they had to fight vampires, then Jacob had to do his best to help everyone else be able to protect themselves as best they could.

* * *

><p>THE EVENING OF THE BATTLE<p>

6 MONTHS LATER

Everyone was prepared as best they could be. Everyone was as ready as they knew they had to be. No one wanted to fight as a human being, but only 6 witches and wizards were allowed to choose vampirism over mortal life.

Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all had golden eyes, like the Cullens courtesy of their suggestion that we hunt before we fought with so many humans that could possibly shed so much blood by the end of the battle.

"Well, well, well..." a familiar voice rang out, all velvety sounding. Voldemort's voice was still bone-chillingly cold, but it sounded so much nicer now...and it freaked Harry out...I could tell by the scared hiss he involuntarily emitted.

Fenrir Greyback was there...as a vampire, which was weird. I had thought that vampire venom could kill a werewolf...but Greyback was there, all scarily handsome, and whatnot. And Bellatrixand Rodolphus LeStrange...both looked freakily handsome. Bellatrix's I-have-been-in-jail look was gone, and her beauty was restored and even enhanced, as was her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, and her husband and son, Lucius and Draco's dangerous beauty.

Voldemort's body was still skinny, but her resembled more of a man now. He was still bald on the top of his head, but that did not matter, compared to his handsome face and his bloodred eyes. He seemed hungry, and by that, I mean, he thirsted for blood and hungered for the power he so desparately craved.

"Kill...NOW!" Voldemort yelled.

The fight began.

And almost a minuted later, it ended. That was how strong our side had become. Harry was burning the remains of Voldemort's shattered body and seemed finally satisfied and relieved that it was all over at last!

Seamus and I wandered off toward the lake, and I noted that all the couples wandered off in different directions, and that we soon heard moans coming from Emmett and Rosalie's direction. Soon Seamus and I were in the same position and weren't sated until midmorning the next day...

THE END!

A/N: I know, sucky ending, but I just didn't think that this story should drag on forever! Hope you enjoyed, and please drop me a review. Thanks!


End file.
